The Super Soldier & Criminal:
by Fandom Girl Writer
Summary: It's not where she thought she would end up. In a strange man's arms with lasers pointed at her, ready to kill. Lady Christina De Souza had upped her game since the last time the Doctor had seen her. She had become more daring and adventurous and ready to put herself in danger. But it was only to hide her longing for the TARDIS and fun that came with it. Could Steve help? One Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Lady Christina Crossover P1:

Coulson watched as she ran away from the room Skye had last reported from. He ran in and found her groaning on the floor. "She's good, I'll give her that." She told him as he went to help her up but she flicked his hand away. "Go after her, forget me. I threw a tracking device on her. But be careful, she's got some classy bite. The name fits her." She warned as Coulson ran out of the room, tracking her to the ballroom of the hotel. He burst through the doors to see her standing on the table, pointing a gun at everyone and anyone who moved.

"Oh dear." She whispered, seeing Coulson rush in. "Okay everybody, you run when I shoot this gun. Got it?" She asked the mass of huddled, terrified people. They all nodded at her and she shot it, the rush of people overwhelming Coulson. He got past them eventually only to find himself face to face with a plate. She'd thrown one after the other, Phil constantly trying to dodge her. Once he'd started predicting her next moves, he pushed a plate out of the way, mid throw to receive a kick to the stomach. She had some power in her kick and with heels on, it just made it worse. He stumbled backwards but quickly replied with a punch to her face, just as ferocious. She dropped her gun in shock and he pointed his at her.

"I don't want to fight you." He told her, right after punching her. She gave him a sceptical look and scoffed at his words, taking a few steps back.

"I find that hard to believe." She whispered before dropping down and picking up her gun, pointing it at him as well.

"Well, it seems we've come to a stop." He smiled, acknowledging the situation as she wiped away some of the blood from her face.

"Who will shoot first?" She added, glaring at him. It was only then that he properly saw her face. She had hazel brown eyes and jet black hair. It was tied back into an elegant bun, trying to fit in with the crowd and her lips were stained blood red. She'd shed the dress they'd found her in from earlier, revealing a black leather jacket and leggings with knee high boots. Her hand were carefully positioned on the gun, the leather gloves making her grip tighter. Her glare was aimed at Phil who was wondering if he should take a chance on her.

"How old are you?" He asked after a few moments of silence. It was clear that both of them were unwilling to shoot the other and he knew it was going to get them nowhere.

"A personal question. Shouldn't you ask my name first?" She asked in reply, a smile gracing her lips and lifting her expression.

"Will you give it to me?" He challenged, making her laugh.

"Obviously not. What kind of crime lady would I be then?" She told him, scoffing.

"One that shouldn't be a crime lady. You have other choices." He offered as she raised an eyebrow.

"Let me guess, you want to turn me to the good side?" She asked mockingly.

"Sure, if you can be. Your skills are amazing." He acknowledged as she smiled proudly. "But your accent is British." He added, wanting to know who she really was.

"Is that a problem?" She asked, pretending to be offended.

"No, but a few people may judge if they knew that the famous Christina De Souza was British." He smirked as she laughed, throwing her head back. "Is that a British thing? Pretending you're royalty?" He asked, making her pout childishly.

"Excuse you, I am royalty." She corrected smugly. "Is that an American thing? Pointing a gun at someone and thinking you're going to get all the answers?" She mocked as Coulson shrugged.

"No, that's just me. I like to think that people will see my face and know they should answer my questions." He smirked, still going over the history he had learnt about the famous Lady Christina De Souza.

"Well I've got a few questions for you." She challenged, Coulson tilting his head, wanting to know what she wanted to ask. "Why would you ask my name if you already knew? And how did you know?" She asked, wary of him.

"Because it's fun to watch your reaction." He smirked. "Our researchers have access to people that the normal authorities don't." He replied cryptically. She gave him a sceptical look and he added on a comment. "And the big decapitated number 200 bus outside was a bit of a clue."

"Well, I like to leave my mark." She grinned, remembering where she got the bus from.

"That is your trademark isn't it? The decapitated 200 bus. Where did you get it from?" Coulson asked as she shrugged.

"You'd never believe me." She laughed, knowing that her reputation would change into a mad woman with a gun.

"Oh trust me, I'd start believing quite a few things now." Coulson laughed as well, remembering the alcoholic millionaire, the scientist with extreme anger issues and the God of Thunder and his brother, the God of Mischief. After his run with the Avengers, he'd believe anything.

"Fine, I got it on another world." She started, making Coulson raise an eyebrow as she laughed. "Told you." She finished, shooting the ceiling and standing back as it fell down. Dust and rubble clouded Coulson's vision and he stepped back, trying to see through it. When it finally cleared, Lady Christina De Souza stood there with an added electronic belt around her waist and she grinned, waving before pressing a button and grabbing her backpack next to her as she flew up into the ceiling and through the hole she'd made. "Thank God, he was trying to turn me." She sighed, rolling her eyes as she turned to see someone else. "Oh, where's lover boy?" She asked, referring to latest in the line of men she'd coerced into taking the fall for her.

"Gone." A man replied shortly, glancing down at the car speeding away. Christina did the same and saw it was her ride and cursed under her breath.

"Well it was nice talking to you." Christina spoke quickly, taking her stuff and rushing away across the roof and jumped, planning to get to the next roof when she was stopped. The man grabbed her from behind and she gasped, failing to reach the roof as she held out a hand to it. She was leant over the roof as she tried to reach the other. It wouldn't work but Christina just wanted to get away from that room. Everything had been building up and she felt trapped in that space.

"I'm sorry, you won't be going anywhere." He whispered, holding her back as she struggled in his arms. She twisted around and put a gun against his temple as he chuckled. "You won't fire." He challenged as she glared at him, trying to instil some fear before realising it wouldn't work and dropping the gun.

"Don't say a word." She warned, rolling her eyes as she was pulled back further onto the roof without any chance of falling. "Or I'll shut you up myself." She grinned, punching him. She kicked him back with added force and pushed him onto the floor as he coughed. He then finished and got up, kicking her back onto the roof of the floor and holding a bow against her neck and almost choking her as she wheezed for breath.

"Shutting me up yet?" He teased and she rolled her eyes.

"Just about to. Give me a chance." She choked as she kneed him in the balls and kicked him off her and picked up her backpack and jumping. She held a hand out for the roof but missed it, banging her wrist against it instead and falling. "Doctor." She whispered, a tear falling down her cheek as she tried to call for the mysterious man who'd saved her life before. She closed her eyes, hoping to hear his ridiculous optimism.

"Are you alright Ma'am?" A kind voice asked, clutching her in his arms as she hesitantly winked one eye open at a time, seeing a man in a helmet and some weird costume.

"I think so." She whispered, holding onto him as he let her down onto the pavement. "Thank you." She cried, giving him a hug as the fear and shock took over. He comforted her, keeping her in a hug as she sobbed on his shoulder.

"It's okay Ma'am." He repeated as she tried to pull herself together, knowing she was in imminent danger but not able to move from his warm embrace.

"I've got to go." She finished, pulling away and walking a few metres before red dots were placed all over her body.

"GET DOWN! ON YOUR KNEES NOW!" Orders were yelled from all around her as she took a shaky breath, putting her hands up in surrender and getting to her knees one by one.

"Please Doctor." She whispered to herself as she cried, praying on her knees for her mysterious man in a blue box. Guards took her away and Christina sat stagnant on the seat as she wept silent tears. Something had broken inside her when she'd fallen and she couldn't hold back the tears. She'd remembered facing so much worse with the Doctor but it was fine because she had someone with her. After he'd left, she realised just how hard life was without an instant getaway.

Christina had tried to be with people. She'd tried relationships, it never worked. She'd tried to stay in touch with the others and met up with Lou and Carmen every now and then for some tea but it only worked for that night before she was alone again. A long chat with Angela on the weekends usually cheered her up but again, she was left alone. Nathan was cute but he would never be able to keep up with her and Barclay was always welcoming but always busy as a mechanic. Everyone had someone or something to focus on and she had no one. She was all alone. She'd realised how hard it was to stay in one place all the time and she'd tried to amend that by moving to America. Did it work? No. She felt more alone than ever and it was slowly killing her inside.

"Move." Another guard spoke, a little kinder than the others but still very on guard as he placed a gun on Christina's back to move her along. She walked slowly, one step after another like a chain was pulling her back slightly. Eventually, she reached a cell and was handcuffed inside, all of her tools taken away. The cell was small with only a punching bag in the middle like it was mocking her. She was stuck. There was nothing else to say but that.

There was no Doctor with his magical blue box to come and help her and take her away for more wonderful adventures. There was no Carmen and Lou to help her see what was going to happen and how to help. There was no Barclay with a wrench to break the handcuffs and definitely no Angela or Nathan to help her calm down and cheer up at all. In fact, even thinking about them hurt her much more than not being with them.

"Do you need a tissue?" A man asked and Christina looked up to see the same man who she had faced off with in the ballroom.

"Can't actually use it can I?" She scoffed, pulling at her hand for effect. "Who are you?" She asked when the man laughed at her bitter comment.

"Agent Coulson of SHIELD." He introduced as Christina laughed putting her head on her aching arm.

"I've caught the attention of you lot have I?" She joked, taking the tissue and wiping her eyes, smiling briefly at Phil.

"Yes Miss De Souza. Your escapades have interested us and we wanted to talk." He spoke kindly as he sat down and Christina instinctively shifted further away. "You don't need to be afraid. We're not here to hurt you." He reassured as Christina let out a sigh.

"I just wish someone else was here." She replied honestly.

"Family?" He asked and she shook her head wordlessly, tears welling up in her eyes at the thought of her poor father. "Friends?" He suggested and she laughed.

"Used to, but they're not really like me." She hinted as Coulson nodded in understanding.

"Normal civilians." He clarified and Christina nodded with a small smile.

"I met them on a crazy adventure but it wasn't for them." She elaborated but still being careful not to reveal any major details about the Doctor or about herself. "What's the time now?" She asked and Coulson clicked his fingers, bringing up a hologram of the time which showed her it was 6:00 in the morning. "They're probably still asleep." She laughed, rolling her eyes as she thought of what they were doing and what she was doing, cuffed in a cell with no one she knew to help or save her.

"I have a proposition for you Lady Christina." He began and she raised an eyebrow, not willing to even consider what he was going to say but curious anyway.

"Go on." She spoke bluntly as he clicked his fingers again and made the time disappear.

"You come work for us." He stated just as bluntly and she started to laugh.

"I'm handcuffed in your cell and you think I'd like you enough to work for you?" She challenged and Coulson titled his head, knowing she had a point. "I'm not sure you know much about making friends." She smirked, regaining some of her sassy nature as she laughed in his face.

"No, but I am very familiar with driving hard bargains. I suspect you are too." He replied calmly, not fazed by her obvious dismissal of the idea. She didn't laugh again, staying quiet and letting him continue. "An officer in England contacted me recently. He was very interested in our capture of you and requested taking you off our hands." He hinted and Christina grit her teeth, knowing exactly the man they were talking about. "Now, it would be much easier. I won't lie, just giving you to him will save us time, money and a whole lot of trouble." He stated, making her realise what he meant.

"So why don't you?" Christina challenged, wanting to hear the words spoken bluntly from his lips.

"Because I think we can help each other. You're obviously clever and good with sneaking around places. That is exactly what we do at SHIELD. Put simply." He finished and Christina was left silent with no reply as she thought over her options.

"How's your head?" She asked and Coulson laughed at her remark.

"Healing." He finished, ending the topic and getting up. "Think about it. I'll answer any questions you may have and come back tomorrow. Someone will bring you food." He dismissed as she sucked in her cheeks as she thought before nodding slightly.

"Agent Coulson?" She called before he left the cell. "Thank you." She finished, remarking on his kindness. It may not be fake, but Christina didn't really care at that moment. At that moment, she just wanted kindness. She just needed kindness. A few moments passed as she sighed, thinking it all over. She got up, practicing her skills with only one arm as she tried to pull at the handcuffs.

"I've got the food." A voice Christina knew all too well spoke and she turned around with a gasp. "Hello again Christina. Having fun?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Of course, I just love being handcuffed." She mocked, laughing as her mood suddenly lifted.

"Good thing you ran into these lot then." He remarked, putting the food down. "Got a couple of sandwiches and some water. I love water, you lot are 73% water. Have some more." He offered as Christina let out a sigh of relief.

"I'd rather not thanks, I'd prefer to get out of here. Care to help?" She asked and he shook his head, gaining a new, darker demeanour. "Why?" She whispered, knowing what he meant. She'd seen this before. Only a little glimpse but she knew what it meant.

"This is my fault. If I'd never taken you with me, or given you that bus, this wouldn't have happened." The Doctor sighed, blaming himself as she raised her eyebrows.

"So get me out of it! If it's your fault, which you might remember you've just admitted to, you might care to help me get out of this mess!" She shouted as the Doctor tried not to look her in the eyes.

"I'm dying Christina." He told her as she gasped, feeling harsh for being as rude as she was.

"How on earth did that happen?" She asked, reaching out a hand to straighten his long tie as she tried to calm them both down.

"Long story short, I took in a bit of radiation. I'm going to die soon. It's killing me slowly. I can feel it inside me." He spoke darkly, gritting his teeth as he groaned.

"Doctor!" She yelled, trying to get over there as the handcuff held her back. She gave him a one armed hug as she tried to lead him to the bed to sit down. He did and took a few deep breaths before getting back to normal. "My God, you really know how to scare someone don't you?" She asked and the Doctor laughed, seeming a bit more light-hearted than before.

"I'm sorry." He apologised as the lady sat down next to him.

"Am I the first?" She asked, and like the soulmates they were, the Doctor knew what she meant.

"Does it surprise you?" He asked in reply and Christina laughed. Of course it didn't, she always knew she would be the first to see him before he died. Save the best till last, that was what she preached.

"How many left?"

"Too many." The Doctor sighed, before laughing, looking older than Christina had ever seen him before.

"Well at least you've got one down." Christina joked, making the Doctor laugh again and years seemed to melt off him but he still seemed older than their last meeting.

"This is why I came here first. You always knew how to cheer me up." He smirked as she looked up proudly, old friends reverting back to their old ways and friendship before they left each other and set out on their own to go down the paths that led them back to each other with tears in their eyes.

"It's gift." She smiled, leaning on his shoulder as they shared their silent sorrows together. "So why are you here? To say goodbye?" She asked, the idea making her throat choke up as she tried to breathe properly. The thought of losing another friend and being alone again was growing rapidly and becoming more and more of a possibility and engulfing her.

"Yep, am I doing a good job?" He asked, straightening up as she laughed.

"Not really." She whispered, a permanent smirk on her face as she looked at the Doctor.

"Oh well." He shrugged, knowing he could never be too good with emotions and goodbyes. "What have you been doing then?" He asked, trying to waste the time he didn't have.

"Don't you know? You knew everything the last time we met. And even still, your TARDIS should be able to find out small details about my life quite easily." She joked as he smiled, putting an arm around her.

"I can. Of course I can. But it's not that much fun." He shrugged, making her grin with tears in her eyes as she tried not to lean into the hug. She was so tired. Part of her just wanted to lie there and give up. She just wanted to talk with the Doctor forever, always avoiding her emotional problems and never facing other problems either.

"I'm sure it isn't." Christina reassured, indulging him as she adjusted the handcuff around her wrist. It was leaving a small bruise from the amount of times she'd tried to pull away from it. "But, I haven't done much. Just the same old thieving life you so strongly disapproved of the last time we met." She smiled sadly, a defeated sigh making its way into the atmosphere around them. "But then again, I do remember a certain someone admitting they weren't perfect as well and admitting they stole a certain blue police box. Where is it by the way?" She asked, wanting to deflect from her own life.

"In the loading bay. I saw a certain 200 bus there as well." He smirked and Christina laughed.

"So that's where they put it." She rolled her eyes, a genuine smile on her face.

"So what about the rest of it," The Doctor asked, pressing her for more. He knew that wasn't it. The famous Lady Christina De Souza didn't get caught from, 'the same old thieving life'. There was something else she wasn't telling him about. "How did you get here?" He spoke bluntly as Christina propped up her chin on her hand.

"I got better at escaping. The British police passed my name onto the CIA when I got here. I tried keeping low, but they're patient. They were just waiting for me when I went in for my next mission." She sighed, wondering how she didn't know it before. It was so obvious now. She had become the best at being a criminal and that meant she was exactly the type of person the CIA wanted to lock away.

"They're not the CIA." The Doctor smiled as Christina frowned at him. She knew that, it was how the agent had introduced himself. "They're the Avengers. They work for SHIELD." He grinned, glad he could do this for her.

"So, the organisation is the same. They both want me dead. I'm lucky they didn't get the snipers out." She combatted, not understanding.

"You won't die. I made sure of it." He told her, patting her hand before he got up.

"Doctor? What did you do?" She asked, getting up as well, quicker and more suspicious of the alien.

"I referred you to SHIELD." He admitted and she was rendered speechless for a moment before she gasped and it melted down into sobbing. How could he do that? How could he betray her like that? "Eat your food." He advised as he walked outside.

"I don't need anything from you!" She shouted, rushing at him and hearing the click of her handcuffs coming undone. She turned around in shock and took her hand out of the handcuffs before looking at the Doctor's sonic in his hand on the other side of the cell doors. He smiled kindly before walking away into the shadows. Christina heaved heavy breaths, in the midst of rage and anger but not knowing why anymore.

She didn't understand what the Doctor was doing. She was free, but caught at the same time. He was dying, what was he playing at? She walked back to the food and sat down, going through it for some more clues but finding nothing. It was just a normal lunch. A sandwich, a drink and a healthy snack on the side.

As Christina pondered over it all, the door to her cell opened and she gasped, looking up and moving her previously handcuffed hand to the wall where it was handcuffed, she couldn't make them think that she had met the Doctor. She knew he was on their list the same way she knew she was, hacking into their records. It didn't cost much, just the remaining gold from the cup of Athelstan. They moved closer to unlock the handcuffs and Christina saw her chance, punching the agent and getting up, using the empty tray to knock out the other one as she ran out of the cell to the hallway to see the Doctor walking away down it. This barely registered as Christina ignored him to find a way out.

She ran the other way to the Doctor and found herself in a room with all the Avengers. She stopped running and they all instantly turned to her, on their defence. "Is that-" One man with a goatee asked and all the others nodded, pulling out guns and arrows. They called their shields and hammers to them and Christina fearfully took a step back, rushing the other way. Before she could get down the hallway though, guards came rushing down the other way, cornering her. Christina looked to the ceiling and saw a vent and jumped to it, getting it open when the man from the rooftop's face popped up in the space where the grate should be.

Christina gasped, falling before she was caught by the man from before. She turned to him and saw a blue helmet with a white 'A' printed on top. But what held her gaze the most was the piercing blue eyes, holding only worry and care instead of disgust at the criminal. He gently put her on her feet and Christina snapped out of it when he talked. "Are you alright Ma'am?" He asked and Christina tried to come to her senses, almost laughing at the question.

"I'll be better if I find a way out of here. Is this place a maze or something?" She asked, stopping her resistance and just standing. Or so it seemed. Captain America couldn't help but smirk at that, knowing first hand just how hard it is to find your way around the place at first.

"We'd appreciate it if you put your hands up." Fury spoke sarcastically, holding up a gun in her direction.

"I'd appreciate it if you stopped pointing a gun at me, but we can't all get what we want, can we?" Christina sassed, stepping forwards. As soon as she did, the guns cocked from all around her and she grit her teeth. She was about to punch someone else when she looked at the Doctor who was waiting and watching. He shook his head, knowing what she was about to do. She turned back to Fury and he still held his gun, concentrating his eye on her.

"Fine, I'll take a step back, but that's all you're getting." She conditioned, doing just as she said. "Now, if you're going to kill me, please hurry up so I don't have to stand here any longer, my legs are getting tired." She told him, crossing her arms and looking him dead in the eye. He lowered the gun and signalled to the others to lower it as well. Christina relaxed slightly and she saw the Doctor wave goodbye, just over Captain America's shoulder. She waved as well, most people turning to see who it was, but only heard a low thrumming noise which gave them all a strange sense of hope. Christina allowed herself to close her eyes and indulge in that, the noise that she'd heard only on recordings.

"Restrain her." Fury ordered and guards rushed in to take her arms and push her to her knees.

"Alright, do you not know how to treat a lady in America? Especially royalty." She muttered, a grin on her face despite the situation she was in. Steve watched with interest, this self-proclaimed royal lady who was being arrested by SHIELD and muttering about the treatment rather than denying the reasons for arrest. It was interesting how this happened for Steve. Tony smirked behind his mask, nudging the veteran.

"Look sharp Rogers." He joked and Steve realised he had lowered his guard completely and was simply watching like a love-struck civilian. Christina was taken away and the Avengers retired to their Tower where they sat and Tony smirked at Steve who was still deep in thought. "So Rogers…" He trailed off, catching the Captain's attention as he looked up at him. "Who's the girl?" He asked, everyone else looking up from what they were doing as well.

"What?" Steve asked, oblivious as ever.

"Well, you seem quite deep in thought. Is it a girl?" He asked and everyone raised an eyebrow at Steve who quickly rushed to amend the situation.

"No, I was just thinking about Lady Christina." He defended before realising how that sounded.

"You mean the one we just caught?" Clint asked, sitting up now.

"You know she's not actual royalty. She can't be, she's a criminal." Nat pointed out and Steve found himself speechless.

"Oh Rogers, so naïve." Tony mock pitied with a laugh.

"Is she not of royal blood?" Thor asked, chiming in and Steve mentally thanked the God of Thunder for stepping in.

"No Thor, I don't think she is." Nat spoke in a patronising baby voice which Thor didn't pick up on.

"Well, that makes her more attainable for our little Captain here, doesn't it?" Tony asked, making everyone laugh as they saw Steve blush.

"What, you don't think Cap could get a royal girl?" Clint joked, pretending to be hurt for Steve.

"Of course not. Did you see her? All class, charm and beauty while Cap over here is more…" He trailed, not knowing how to describe it.

"Awkward and not so articulate around women?" Nat suggested with a laugh as Tony nodded. Steve blushed a dark shade of red and tried to ignore them, knowing that his thoughts were only because of his 70 frozen years.

Back in her cell, Christina sat down, a sense of accomplishment inside her as she sat down from her first training session. It had been hard no doubt, she was never a fighter, but it was a good test for her reflexes and Coulson had been impressed by her technical knowledge as she explained everything in her bag. They wouldn't let her have it back just yet but when she had finished her first mission, Phil said it would serve as her congratulations present. She was sweaty and in desperate need of new clothes which Coulson had promised would come soon. There was nothing that had proved too much of a challenge in her training, she could master lots very quickly and she couldn't deny that it felt good to punch her emotion out on a punching bag and defeat someone.

There were no handcuffs this time, she was free to pace around her cell alone and was soon let out by a man who she was sure she recognised. "Miss Christina, I would like to talk to you." He smiled kindly as she smiled briefly back, aching to get to a shower.

"Sure, but I would like to have a shower first." She dismissed, not recognising Steve without the Captain America getup. She walked off and Steve rushed after, in shock as he nodded.

"Of course, I'll show you where they are." He agreed, not wanting to be impolite. She smiled, both of them walking in relative silence as Christina let out sighs every now and then, smiling at the idea of having a shower as she let down her hair and ran her fingers through it every now and then.

"I was wondering…" Steve began again, hoping he could use the time they were spending walking to ask her.

"Oh good, we're here. I'll just be in here, wait outside if you have to escort me back to the cell." She conditioned, barely listening to him as she walked inside, leaving Steve outside and speechless again.

"Okay." He spoke after a few moments, beginning to wait outside. Natasha walked past before seeing Steve simply standing outside the showers and raising an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" She asked, stopping.

"Waiting for Christina. She's taking a shower." He replied before realising how that sounded and opening his mouth again to speak when Natasha interrupted him.

"Does she have any clothes?" Nat asked, always thinking of the important things. Steve's eyes widened comically and she smirked, refraining from rolling her eyes. "Go get her some clothes, I'll stand outside." She told him as he smiled, rushing off to find some clothes suitable for a female. It took him no less than 5 minutes to scramble something together with a careless shrug as he ran back to see Natasha telling her to stay inside a moment and to wait for Steve. He rushed over and Nat handed the clothes to her, both of them closing their eyes as Christina grabbed the clothes.

The door slammed and she walked back out a few moments later, shrugging on a jacket over the loose shirt. It hung over one shoulder, showing her bra strap which was quickly covered up by the jacket. The jeans were loose and it looked nothing like her style but she just laughed it off, surveying herself as she looked down before flicking her hair up and looking at Steve. "Are these all your clothes?" She asked with a laugh as Steve blushed, nodding.

"Sorry, I don't have any clothes suitable for a female." He apologised as she grinned, flicking her hair out of her face.

"I'm guessing you don't have much female company either." She smirked, walking away as Nat sniggered, walking behind her as Steve raised an eyebrow in challenge. Okay, it was on. He may have been fascinated before and wanting to talk to her with the utmost respect despite her criminal status but he knew now that she wasn't looking for that. She wanted fun, danger and someone to share it with. Steve could do that. They walked back to her cell and Steve closed the door with a smirk.

"Have fun!" He called, making her laugh as she stuck her tongue out at him childishly before laughing again as he raised an eyebrow, pretending to be scandalised by the gesture. It was something so small and insignificant but Christina liked this more than the whole event of him saving her. It was just fun.

10


	2. Chapter 2

Lady Christina Crossover P2:

She threw Steve to the ground, a little angrily as she sensed he let her instead. "Seriously Steve? Again?" She asked exasperatedly, helping him up as he shrugged. "Look, just fight me. I don't care what chivalry you've still got, forget it. Pretend I'm a man or something, I just want a good fight!" She shouted, pushing his chest as she held her fists up at him, getting ready for some good combat.

"Okay." Steve replied quietly, knowing it was just one of her bad days. It had been a few months since he'd first met Christina and yet he knew her better than others he had known for years. He knew that sometimes, she had days where the nightmares had haunted her and she needed to let out her frustration on a punching bag while others meant she was laughing and flirting all the time. He learnt the different moods of Christina and layers that she had, trying to be kind to her. He knew that nightmares were sometimes best solved by punching your frustrations out but sometimes, you just needed a kind person.

"Good!" She yelled, landing the first punch to Steve's jaw. The ferocity of it caught even Steve by surprise. He knew her the best and spent the most time with her out of all the Avengers although she was friendly with them as well as she lived in the Tower. The SHIELD facilities were full and had no more room so Tony had offered her a room at the Tower and she had settled in perfectly so she had just stayed there. Steve was her trainer and mentor so he spent mostly every day with her, training. Even when they didn't train, they were swapping stories of past escapades and marvelling each other with their bizarre tales.

And because of their constant training, Steve was used to her anger and kindness. He had seen every punch or kick she could give but this was new. It must have been really bad for this. His head moved to the side as he coughed slightly, wiping a bit of blood from his lip. It had the perfect beginnings of swelling and he rolled his eyes at the stinging. "Okay." He whispered, his own anger sparked as he turned back with a punch of his own that she dodged, expecting it. She went down and came back up with one to the stomach, following it up with a kick to the same spot. Steve bent over, moving back slightly and giving Christina a chance to get one to his head. Her anger was flaring at the Doctor's betrayal, his refusal of so many years ago.

She was angry at her own stupidity to get her stuff taken away when she became a prisoner of SHIELD just because she forgot how good she was and that they were patient. If she had just thought about what she was doing instead of rushing in for a job, guns blazing and not thinking it through at all, she might have been able to keep her stuff. She met up with Coulson every Saturday for an hour to get a progress report and an update of her friends back in England. She'd been hesitantly allowed contact with them and told them about what had happened and they all laughed and cheered her up, giving her something to smile about. She now had scheduled contact times with them.

She had also been informed of the secrecy situation between Coulson and the Avengers. She had objected most fervently at first, disbelief taking the main role and it had taken another hour to promise her secrecy and get her to understand at least, what had happened and why Coulson had kept it a secret. She had been slightly uneasy about it, but chose to forget it instead, not making it out to be a big deal. That was his stuff, he had to deal with it. She would take no part. Except for apologising to his team who shrugged it off, only asking for a rematch in the boxing ring jokingly.

But the anger was back today and it was obvious as she looked at Steve on the floor, coughing quite a bit as he tried to regain some strength. Christina stood over him, her eyes blazing as she watched him. He looked up at her before using his leg to kick hers and send her flying to the floor. He hit her side and she groaned before getting to her knees. She was about to get up again but Steve wouldn't let that happen, his own battle mode switched on. He hooked his leg with hers and kept her on the ground, pinning her arms to the ground. She used the hook as a ledge to push herself up from and went out from under him, wrenching her arms from his grip.

She was about to get up again when Steve grabbed her waist and pulled her down again, more in a wrestling way instead as she hit her head on the floor, groaning as she opened her eyes again to see Steve over her, pinning her arms again and pressing his leg down on hers, applying pressure to make her tap out. His own eyes were glistening with determination as Christina grit her teeth, looking for a way out. She looked up and tried to use her elbows to hit his chest before finding them firmly on the ground. "Tap out." He growled as she struggled, each time she did, getting further into a bind as she did. "Tap. Out." He repeated, emphasising it as she flicked her fingers against the floor and Steve instantly released her, both of them flopping on their backs and trying to catch their breath.

"Well, that went well." She spoke after a moment, her frustration gone as she burst out laughing with Steve as he caught his breath. "You know, I think one day you're going to break my wrist from all this. The handcuffs at first and now all this tapping out." She joked, holding her hand up for both of them to look at. "Look, there's bruising." She pointed out, gesturing to clear skin as Steve laughed, rolling his eyes as he took the hand in his instead.

"Oh really? Where is that?" He asked as Christina laughed, knowing there was nothing there as they held hands, still catching their breath as they looked up at the ceiling. "Feeling better?" He asked, referring to her earlier frustration as well as her breathlessness.

"Yeah, thanks Steve." She smiled sincerely, turning her head to see Steve as he did the same, both of them smiling before Nat walked in. They both quickly got up to see who it was and she turned in slight surprise, not expecting anyone to be in there. She hadn't seen them before because they were on the floor and because of Nat's suggestive thinking, the two of them popping up from the floor, looking sweaty and holding hands meant something.

"I was just getting my gun." She excused, a smirk on her face as she picked it up before walking back out again. Christina turned to see what they were doing and let out a breath with a failed laugh to it, both of them detaching their hands and starting to train again. But as professional as they were, it was hard to ignore what had happened. Every time they ended up on top of each other again, it got more and more difficult to ignore the close proximity and how easy it would be to just kiss.

In the end, Christina suggested they stop. "I mean, we're both quite tired. We could just go for a coffee or something instead. I've had enough of training." She offered as Steve nodded, wholeheartedly agreeing. It may have been hard for Christina, it was worse for him. Especially with his morals telling him not to think like that despite what his mind was saying. His emotions were running rampant and it was getting to harder to ignore when they kept ending up close and inches away from each other's lips.

"Yeah, a cup of coffee sounds great right now." He nodded, both of them changing quickly and dropping their gym kit off to their rooms before walking to the nearest coffee shop, chatting companionably.

"That was a nice move though, pulling me down." Christina complimented as they went over their fights. "I didn't expect it." She added, taking a sip from her mug.

"The punch was good, the ferocity made it better." He joked as Christina let out a slightly embarrassed laugh. It had been a bad day, but Steve had made it better. That had never happened before. She could ignore the bad stuff and get on with her day, but Steve had made it completely go away, like it had never happened.

"Yeah, it was a bad day." She spoke honestly as Steve fixed her with a stare that made her cheeks go warm in the cold air.

"Is it still a bad day?" He asked, his piercing blue eyes still holding the worry and care they had the first day she'd met him.

"Not anymore." She replied, her voice going down to a whisper as he nodded with a smile, both of them in a sort of trance before blinking out of it and taking a few more sips of their coffee. They managed to get through the rest of the conversation before Steve suggested they get back, the air chilly and the night starting to get starry. Christina couldn't help the shiver that went through her spine at the cold air when Steve draped his jacket around her. It was old school and sweet and Christina didn't mind it one bit. She smiled up at him, pulling it closer as they got inside and nodded at each other. "Thanks." She nodded as he smiled.

"You're welcome. Good night Christina." He walked away as Christina felt herself smile.

"You too." She replied, walking away as well, going to her room like she always did, but something was very different and it was quite obvious what it was. But she couldn't accept that. How could she? She was his student, his trainee, not his girlfriend. And why would he want that? She had to shake the thoughts from her mind before the next day when she would have to train again and hopefully, he hadn't picked up on her awkwardness.

She woke up the next day, getting ready like she always did, just making sure to be a lot quicker than before to go and punch the stuffing out of a bag. The feelings from the day before hadn't gone. She thought they might have, just a small flickering moment but she still felt that small smile on her face as she thought of him and the day they were going to spend together. She couldn't help the thoughts in her mind that asked her what if she had something else with him. If she could act on these feelings that continued to cloud her mind. She couldn't help but almost roll her eyes at the thoughts, knowing that she would never be able to do such a thing. She had tried it all before, nothing worked. What made her think this could?

These questions continued to swirl around in her head as she punched and punched, unaware that the time was ticking on. She barely noticed when Steve entered the room behind her and jumped when he placed a tentative hand on her shoulder, turning around to see him grabbing her hands to stop her from punching him as well. "Sorry." He apologised as she stopped gasping, terrified after being interrupted in deep thought by the person she was in deep thought about and seeing him close to her, holding her arms.

"I thought I was alone." She replied, apologising in her own way as she let out a breath and her body relaxed from the tense position it had been in before.

"I need to talk to you." He spoke seriously as she simply nodded, words failing her as they both went to sit on the edge of the training mat.

"What is it?" She asked, breaking the silence that had threatened to reign over the room.

"Fury set us the first mission." He began and Christina frowned, hearing something else.

"Us?" She repeated and he nodded, a little worried of what she was trying to imply. Did she not want him there? "Okay, so what's the mission?" She asked, moving on quickly.

"We need to infiltrate a HYDRA base and retrieve some files. Undercover, Fury thought it would be best." He explained as Christina nodded, taking it all in.

"So do I get my equipment back?" Christina asked, already planning out what stuff to use.

"No." He sighed as Christina raised her eyebrows sceptically.

"How do they expect me to do this then?" She asked in disbelief as Steve nodded.

"I know, I said the same thing but he wants you to prove yourself." He replied as Christina sighed, knowing that Fury just didn't trust her instead of wanting her to 'prove herself'. She had already proved her skills, it was just if she was trustworthy, but she was worried if his lack of trust in her might just result in her death. "Don't worry, I'll still be there." He reassured as she chewed her lip, obviously distressed by the impossible odds she would have to face in this crazy mission. He put his hand on hers as she gave him a small smile, getting up and walking away quickly to start punching the bag again.

"Guess I'll have to start training harder." She breathed, trying to let out her frustration again. She couldn't believe that Fury didn't trust her. She had so many chances to run away or agree to go to England and break out there but she didn't. She had stayed and put her own neck on the line for this. For this chance to go and be someone different and potentially absolve her sins. To earn a normal living for once. And now she had to fight for her chance. She had to fight really hard. Because she was under no illusion and took everything Steve said with a bucketful of salt. She was no reassured at all, she knew it was going to be ridiculous and she might just die in the process but she was not going down without a fight.

Rogers went to the punching bag next to her and they both trained, even when he didn't need it. Steve would forever probably be in peak shape. But he trained alongside her anyway, both of them swapping around in their circuits for a half an hour before Steve jerked his head in the direction of the boxing ring and Christina nodded, putting on her protection. They got in and Christina closed her eyes, making sure to calm down before striking like a snake, with precision and careful thought behind each move. Steve had identified that she would be like that and had trained her exactly like that. She was grateful for him and his training and made sure to take in all advice he gave her.

"Christina, we'll get through this." He reassured after an hour of silence. Their match had ended with Christina staring at her hands in deep and sorrowful thought as she halted her task of undoing her protection.

"Sure." She whispered in return, not believing him as he laughed bitterly, shaking his head.

"Are you going to listen to anything I say?" He asked as she looked up in surprise and slight offence.

"I listen to everything you say! In the ring, on the circuits, what else do you want?" She asked, getting up and gesturing to each thing she spoke about as he gave her a deadpan look.

"You don't listen properly." He spoke critically as she opened her mouth to shout again when he interrupted her. "I said we'd get through this. I never said it would be easy. I know it's going to be hard, I know it's most likely going to be bloody and there's a high possibility of us dying. But I'm saying we'll get through this. Maybe not in one piece, but we'll get through this." He finished, ending his little speech and leaving Christina momentarily speechless.

"Thanks." She replied, the words seemingly too small for the speech. "I guess you're right. But I usually don't hang onto people's words." She finished, laughing as she raked a hand through her hair to try and calm down from the overwhelming feelings and insecurities coming back to haunt her. The ones that couldn't be hidden with a little joke or a shrug. The ones that brought tears to the eye.

"I can see that." He smirked as Christina let out a laugh coveted with crying as he went over and grabbed her into a hug, keeping her close as she sobbed, giving herself an outlet for her grief as she finally let go of her shield and ended the war with her emotions... For the moment. "You okay?" He whispered after a few minutes as they stood together, finally clearing the air.

"Getting there." She replied, allowing herself to be at least a little truthful about the fact that she was not okay. She wasn't whole, she had gaps to fill in. She had walls to take down and emotions to build on. She couldn't be lying to herself any more to try and pretend she was okay.

"Okay." He replied, keeping her close. She needed support, to be encouraged to show her emotions and to be shown that she had everyone around her to talk to. She wasn't alone and she needed to see that.

"Um, feeling slightly better now." She pulled away after a few more minutes, wiping her tears and taking in a deep breath.

"So you want to get some more coffee?" He asked and she laughed genuinely this time, nodding as she got her leather jacket, slipping it on smoothly as she grabbed her bag stuffed full of essentials as she walked out, Steve following her as they went to the same coffee shop again. It was undeniable that their relationship had progressed into some zone neither of them really knew. And it was also undeniable that Natasha had told all the Avengers about what she'd seen because when they got back to the Tower and went to the kitchen to relax, everyone started to look at them with smirks and winks that confused them both for only a few minutes before blushes took over their cheeks.

"Um, I'm going to go have my visit time." She smiled, excusing herself before walking out of the room as Steve nodded, a little awkwardly from everyone's beady eyes on them. Once she had left, he turned to see the Avengers all staring at him.

"So?" Tony asked as he rolled his eyes.

"So what?" He replied, trying to take a bite of his pasta.

"Is she the other half of the Capsicle?" Nat hinted, a smirk on her face as Steve raised his eyebrows at her.

"Seriously Nat?" He challenged, a disbelieving laugh escaping him as he turned back to his food, ignoring them.

"Oh come on Steve, even you can't deny that you like her. Ever since you caught her from that rooftop." Clint countered, rolling his eyes at the super soldier. He may be the best at fighting but with his romantic emotions, he was like a 3 year old. Or a grandpa. He had no idea how to win over women in the 21st century at all. It was crazy how little he knew about talking or even treating them.

He respected them for sure, he always had and he'd always been drawn to a powerful and classy woman exactly like Christina. It was just how to ask them out on a date or some other romantic adventure where he completely failed. They all knew that he and Christina were perfect, especially with their witty banter. It was sweet and funny and it was exactly the type of relationship to last centuries simply because of how much they clicked. They were best friends but always with that something else, that something extra that made them soulmates, romantically. But just because they all knew it, it didn't mean that it would happen. Exclusively when it was Steve and how stubborn the grandpa could be, just rejecting every single idea of romance.

"She's a good student and a beautiful woman." He commended, trying to remain indifferent as the Avengers all gasped at his usage of certain words. He had called her 'beautiful'. That had never happened before. He never used it to describe someone. It may seem like nothing but for them, it was a clear inclination of how obvious their romance was.

"The Captain is in love!" Thor concluded, summing up everyone's thoughts.

"Yeah, he is." Tony nodded, never having seen Steve like this before and knowing it was definitely different if not love. Steve only blushed, trying to banish the thoughts just like Christina had but came out with the same result. Nothing would work, they just couldn't help it. "See? He's not even denying it!" Tony laughed as Steve snapped out of his thoughts, turning around blankly as they all laughed, bantering between themselves as he pressed his lips together. He finished his food and walked out, wondering if he would be able to properly focus on the mission now he had these feelings. He couldn't act on them of course, he didn't know why, he just couldn't.

The mission was only a few days away and they still had a lot of training to do, he couldn't let anything distract him otherwise he might cost them both their lives. And he wouldn't be able to live with himself if that happened. Christina was the exact same way, only she actually said it to Angela who only laughed. "Darling, I may be old but I know love when I see it." She smirked, patronising Christina who rolled her eyes.

"You're not old and this isn't love. It's just…"

"Love?" She suggested again as she laughed. "Christina, we met a year ago when we both got pulled along on that crazy ride with that ridiculous man. You kissed him then but missed the chance to go with him because of his past but look at you now! History is repeating itself, but you have the chance now. Don't miss it because of your own past." She pointed out as Christina tried to laugh it off, obviously affected by the words.

"Which film did you get that one from?" She joked as Angela rolled her eyes, moving on.

"Actually, I made that one up right now. I'm pretty proud of it as well. So there's no need to judge the old lady." She sassed as Christina laughed, glad that they were moving on. "But really Chris, talk to Barclay or Carmen and Lou if you need to, they'll tell you the same thing. Even Nathan." She advised before they left the subject alone. But Christina just knew that she had to forget the feelings for the mission at least. Once she'd secured her position there at SHIELD and in America, she could focus on piecing the rest of her life back together. There was no point letting it distract her.

But that was easier said than done.

At least she managed to keep it all at bay for the next two days even if Steve had less success. Their bond needed less words as it got deeper and sometimes they would just lay there for a few moments after flipping each other, just holding hands and looking up at the ceiling again. It was always a little taster of what more there could be if they just stopped being so scared but it wasn't easy to control fear.

The day of the mission came and it all went smoothly. Christina mainly followed Steve's lead, his years of expertise shining through as she used only a few of her skills to evade the guards. But of course, women didn't really take on the roles of guards in HYDRA and she stuck out like a sore thumb. The fact she kept so close to Steve on his request just made them even more obvious. But to top it all off, they started downloading files from a secure computer onto a USB, seemingly without orders from anyone. HYDRA wasn't stupid, they noticed. And within seconds, they were surrounded.

"We'll get through this." Steve nodded firmly as Christina stood beside him, not as firm.

"I appreciate your positivity but sometimes we have to admit that we may be outnumbered here." She told him, getting ready to surrender when Steve gently pushed her back and threw his shield at them all, catching it and then punching the last soldier standing.

"Or not." He countered and Christina couldn't contain her shock, gasping as Steve turned around to her. "Duck." He ordered and she did as he did, trusting him completely after that display. She ducked and he used his shield to push the soldier behind Christina into the wall. She looked up again and smiled.

"You are full of surprises." She appraised as Steve gave her a quick smile, taking her hand and leading her through the HYDRA base. She followed him, only looking around every now and then to see empty hallways. They made it out and got to the van, Christina still in shock as she looked over at Steve who sat next to her, still looking around and on edge. "Steve, I think you got them." She joked, taking his arm and pulling him back into the van so they could start to go. The doors closed and they started to drive but before Christina could say anything else, they were attacked.

Steve didn't say a word, just burst a hole through the roof of the van so Christina could be safe inside and pushed himself on the roof to fight these foes. His foot got caught in the metal and he rolled his eyes, dismissing it and throwing his shield instead, sending a car into a tree. Christina herself opened the van doors instead, undoing Steve's noble intentions as she unintentionally put herself in the line of fire and instantly reached out to the doors as they swung.

The car swerved from side to side as they tried to dodge the explosions happening left to right. However, because of its swerving, Christina fell, her nose an inch away from the ground when Sam Wilson, the Falcon grabbed her and used his wings to shoot upwards so she was away from the imminent danger. "Alright?" He checked quickly as she nodded, words escaping her. "I'm going to go to Steve okay?" He told her before she snapped out of it.

"Wait, they just killed the driver! He's in a car with no driver!" She yelled, watching the scene below them. Steve was looking very uncertain as he hacked at the metal with his shield to make the hole bigger to release his foot whilst also dodging the shooting. The car was still going but it seemed to be heading into the river. Steve used his strength to change the course but it was still going to the river, just a longer route.

"I'll get him." Sam replied, looking uncertain himself.

"No you can't! As soon as you get there, they'll shoot at you and you'll die. And besides, you can't hold both me and Steve. Get me inside the car, I'll drive it." She offered, stretching to it before Sam had even agreed.

"No way, I was sent to save you, I'm not dropping you back in it now!" He refused, trying to dismiss the idea as she shook her head.

"It's either drop me in it to save him or leave Steve alone in it to die!" She shouted, putting it into perspective as he swore under his breath, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, I can get you to the side but you'll have to make the jump." He told her as she nodded, bracing herself as he swooped down. He flew dangerously close to the side of the car, his wings scraping against the van every now and then as Christina took a few deep breaths.

"Okay, drop me now." She told him, trying not to look at the ground racing beneath her and reached for the door.

"Good luck." Sam wished before letting go and she jumped onto the door, grappling with the handle and leaping inside as soon as the door swung open, not letting herself be on the other side of it. She grabbed the steering wheel and slammed her foot on the brakes. She let out a sigh of relief as they stopped just short of the river and quickly turned them around, heading away from the river and population. But as soon as she did, the car door which she had left open due to circumstances, got taken straight off as it collided with a set of traffic lights and sent it toppling down. Sam flew in and quickly set it down gently and out of the way of civilians before flying after them and attacking HYDRA from behind.

"Oh goodness." Christina spoke sarcastically as she hurtled down country lanes to drive away from them. "Let's just get in the van and drive back to the base easily. No! Not in this crazy place! We have to get attacked by HYDRA!" She muttered in annoyance to herself before she screamed, seeing a van dumped right in front of her path. She struggled not to swear as she hit the brakes, Steve using the force to throw himself back in and sat next to her. "Hey, got any driving tips?" She asked jokingly as she turned them around as quickly as she could.

"Drive fast." He replied, still in the fighting mode as Christina nodded, putting her foot down.

"Okay." She agreed, going as fast as she could. Her heart was hammering out of her chest as she went hard around the turns, hoping to make it back to the SHIELD bases without running into any more HYDRA soldiers. But of course, Christina rarely got what she hoped for. The lone van that was obviously wrecked attracted not only the attention of the civilians, but the other lone HYDRA van there was. It zoomed after them, a lot more power under its hood than the wrecked one they were currently driving in. "Wait, there's another one." She whispered, adjusting the mirror to see the van behind her.

"Wait here." Steve began again as she rolled her eyes before snapping over to look at him when he winced.

"What happened?" She asked quickly, her eyes wide as she saw his pain.

"Nothing." He replied, trying to brush it off as he threw the shield and she saw his bloody foot, the red soaking through the costume.

"You broke your damn foot!" She screeched, distracted enough to forget she was driving before they both yelled he turned the van around in the midst of their panic. "Okay you know what, I am sick of these HYDRA goons!" She growled, turning them around to face HYDRA.

"Christina, what are you doing?" He asked with obvious worry and panic in his voice as she glared at them. She planted a small explosive on the barrier behind her and the back of the van and Steve reeled back as it exploded, sending small pieces of debris everywhere. But luckily, it was only a small explosive and they weren't terribly scathed.

"Give me your shield." She ordered as he hesitantly placed it in her rough hands, looking ahead to see HYDRA with the exact same faces as hers. It was a game of chicken which no one would win. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking in that he was about to die when Christina put her seat down and lifted her foot off the gas, grabbing Steve's hand and pulling him along as she crashed through the exploded hole. They ran through the hole in the back of the van and jumped, landing on Steve's shield, skidding a few metres, both of them yelling out before she got up, turning around to see the vans crashing into each other. "Got 'em." She finished, covered in cuts as she slowly got off it.

"Christina!" Steve yelled, bringing the shield up from under him to pull both of them under it, curling in on themselves to protect themselves from the flaming debris everywhere. They stayed like that for a few moments, Steve holding her by her stomach to keep her close. When they heard quiet shock for a few moments, Steve shook off the shield brushing the dust off as they sat up.

"Did I say we got them?" Christina asked, breathing heavily from the crazy events that had just happened. "I was wrong." She finished, pulling him close and kissing him whilst holding his suit to keep his close. Steve was instantly brought out of his fighting mode and began to fluster with his arms before closing them around Christina and embracing her. She pulled away and he instantly reddened, shocked by what had just happened. He began to stutter, trying to think of something to say. "Did you want to say something?" She asked, a smirk on her face.

"Um, would you like to go for some coffee sometime? If you want to, I mean." He added and Christina tried to hide a small smile.

"Yeah, I'd like to go for coffee. Let's take it slow." She agreed, limping away, high on exhilaration and the adrenaline pumping through her veins from everything that had just happened.

"Great." Steve finished after she'd gone, a grin on his face. Sam landed a few steps away from them and nodded at Steve with a smirk. "You saw that then?" Steve clarified, wincing as his foot finally got a chance to show how much it hurt after the adrenaline started to die down.

"Yep." He nodded as Christina rushed back, a bag of peas in her hand. She bent down and slapped it on his foot, making sure it stretched as much as it could to numb the pain, grabbing the shield and putting it under his foot to provide a bit more comfort.

"Sam, go get help please. I've got this for now, but it won't heal like this." She spoke, pretending nothing had happened between the two of them as Sam looked suggestively at Steve who reddened again.

"Sure, I'll be back in a minute." He agreed, flying off. Christina made sure the ice was packed as Steve shifted around, his foot stinging.

"Sorry, does it hurt?" Christina asked as he nodded.

"The serum should work in a few minutes." He assured as she sighed, finally sitting back brush dust off her own arms and wincing when it landed in the cuts, making it sting more. She looked up to see people frantically snapping photos and turned back around to Steve in fear, her eyes wide.

"There are people taking photos of us." She told him as he laughed, used to it.

"They're wondering who the woman with Captain America is." He replied as she nervously flicked her hair onto her shoulders.

"Well I hope they don't find out." She laughed, trying to sort out her hair just in case they did manage to get a photo.

"I hope they do." He replied, feeling confident from her own confident approach.

"Oh really? How's that going to happen?" She challenged, raising her eyebrows as he smirked.

"Like this." He finished, bringing her in close as she laughed, pressing a quick kiss against his lips, the photoshoot intensifying as she heard the clicking all around her.

"Well, it worked." Christina stated as they pulled apart, hearing a van pull up beside them. She turned to see the doors open and she got up, grabbing Steve's arm. "Come on." She told him, lifting him up and hooking his arm around her shoulder as they stumbled to the van. Christina thought it was fair to say that the mission was a success and she had proved herself. Angela certainly thought so, reading the article back in England and instantly calling Barclay and Nathan, telling them excitedly and laughing as they relayed the news to Lou and Carmen who offered a trip.

It wouldn't be a lie to say that Christina got a visit in America, and that she had full attendance to celebrate her new status as a fully-fledged SHIELD agent and official girlfriend of Steve. Months went by and Christina found that this time, the dream was becoming a reality and staying that way. There would be no more false fantasies for herself, no more insecurities to plague her every living moment. And yes, there were still a few nightmares every now and then, but she always had Steve to talk to afterwards and he would always make sure she got back to their room safely after drinking quite a few, not having been affected by it himself.

On one such instance, they had gone to the garden instead, bringing a bottle of beer for each of them as they talked well into the morning, the sunset casting shadows on only half of their faces.

"So you travelled in space?" Steve asked, never tiring of hearing of her adventures.

"Yep, never got to the time part. Although he did say it was a time machine." She added, thinking on it for the millionth time.

"Well, do you want to travel in time with me?" He asked and Christina raised an eyebrow, not understanding what he meant. "Go through the years together, maybe here, maybe there. We'll never know but we'll be by each other's sides." He pictured, painting the image as Christina smiled.

"I'd rather travel with you." She nodded and Steve grinned.

He bent her low and kissed her with as much gumption as she had kissed him the first time, summoning all his courage as he brought her back up. Christina grinned, laughter bubbling up inside her. It was nice to see him making the first move this time. He looked at her for a moment, as if wanting to ask something but refraining and Christina saw that she would still have to make the first move in some areas. "Did you want to say something?" She asked, watching him kindly.

"Something I wanted to ask. Ever since I met you." He spoke and she felt her heart do a little flip with nerves. This sounded weird, like the beginning of a proposal. Her words instantly echoed in her mind, her plea to take it slow. This was her first proper relationship and she didn't want to rush it but it sounded like Steve did. Uncertainty and fear rose up in her as she leant back to look at him properly. "Are you really royalty?" He asked and Christina laughed in relief, burying her head in his shoulder as she tried not to sink, her knees going weak.

"Yes. Yes I am." She confirmed, laughing as she gave him a hug and rolled her eyes good-naturedly at this man who she'd fallen in love with. She saw the Doctor standing over in the distance with his TARDIS behind him as he watched them with a small smile. Christina felt tears begin to fill her eyes as she smiled back at him and blew him a kiss. He knew this was going to happen, he knew she was going to resist but it would work, and she loved him for that. She just loved Steve more. He smiled wider at her kiss and nodded, turning back around to the TARDIS and dematerialising. The usual sound filled the air and Steve pulled away from the hug to look at her.

"Can you hear that?" He asked and Christina simply laughed, nodding as she gave him a quick kiss to the background sound of the TARDIS.

"Yeah, I can." She confirmed as she pulled away and took a deep breath. It would take time, but this was her life now. It would never be easy, but it would be fun and fulfilled. And with Steve by her side, she knew it was definitely going to be interesting. And that was what she had always wanted.

11


End file.
